Big Time
by The Champ and The Covergirl
Summary: When all the superstars are just getting ready for wrestlmania, why is it Torrie falls for John Cena on the grandest stage of them all.
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up" Torrie screamed in Trish Stratus ears.

"What! Why?" Trish mumbled under the bed sheets

"Because we have an autograph signing, and then you and Shawn have to go to an interview while I go for my photo shoot and then we have the wrestlmania press conference".

Trish got up and went into the bathroom to have a shower.

They were both dressed now. Trish had her sleeveless brown polar neck on, with her white three quarter pants and brown boots. Her hair was puffed up from the front and down from the back. On the other hand Torrie wore a pair of jeans with a baby pink top and pink boots. Her hair was in loose curls.

"Might I say we both look hot" Trish said admiring both Torrie and herself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"John if you don't get up now I swear I will give you a power bomb" The animal Dave Batista threatened a sleepy John Cena

"5 more minutes" John mumbled under his sheets.

"You said that an hour ago" Randy Orton said sitting on the bed

"Come on we have to get ready for the press conference" Batista told him

"Yeah and we have to meet the rest of the guys" Randy added

"Like who?" John said sitting up in bed.

"Well there's going to be Shawn, Triple H, Kane, Bigshow, Vince, Steph, Carlito, Edge, Lita, Shelton Benjamin, his mama, Trish, Stacy, Christy and Torrie" Batista told him

A grin appeared on John's face

"Oh no!" Randy mumbled

"Which one is it" He asked John

"What!"

"Which diva is it?"

"I aint telling you" John said with a smug grin on his face

"Let's think of the possible candidates shall we" Batista smirked

"There's Stephanie McMahon"

"Married"

"Lita"

"Slut"

"Shelton Benjamin's mama"

"Dave" John said a little annoyed while glaring at a laughing Randy Orton

"Trish Stratus"

"Marc's"

"Stacy Keibler"

Randy's eyes widened.

"Maybe" John said teasingly

"Come on man be serious" Randy said hoping John was lying.

"Christy Hemme"

"Yours"

"What" Said a confused Batista?

"We know you like her Dave" John told him

"Torrie Wilson" Batista said changing the subject

"Come on guys… she's ….."

"Perfect" Randy said licking his lips and rubbing his hands together.

"If you had let me finish I would have told you what I think, Tor is married… so no"

"Who cares" Batista told John

"I do, so come on lets get ready"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Torrie and Trish had finished their signing and they both went their separate ways.

"Hey" Torrie smiled seeing her make-up artist Michelle

"Hey Torrie" Michelle said experimenting with all the foundation.

"Is that for me" Torrie chuckled sitting in the chair in front of the mirror.

"You don't need it, your cheeks are natural it's for Miss. McMahon" Michelle chuckled

"You mean Steph is her" Torrie said looking around

"Yep she's here" Stephanie said placing herself in a chair next to Torrie

"What are you doing here" Torrie asked the billion dollar princess

"I have a photo shoot" Said Stephanie while Michelle applied the foundation

"With that stomach" Torrie giggled

"Actually yes… it's for the WWE special magazine under the most dominant female"

"Ohhhhhh" Torrie said not one bit interested

"And you'll be on the front cover" Stephanie added with a smirk

Torrie's eyes opened in happiness.

"Well I better be going" Stephanie said struggling to get out of the chair.

"See you at the press Conference" Torrie waved at her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where is she" A worried Trish Stratus asked Ashley

"Probably stuck in traffic or something" Ashley said staying positive

"I'm here" Torrie said running in a short denim skirt with a white top and white sandals.

"What happened to you" Trish asked confused

"What" Torrie said out of breath

"You've changed your clothes and your hairstyle what happened to the loose curls"

"Michelle did a great job didn't she" Torrie said admiring her hair

"Come on we don't have time for this… oh shit I'm up next" Trish said running towards

The curtain

"Bye" Torrie waved waiting for her turn.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I will be going on vacation in about a week's time and will not update for a while but I

I will update as soon as I get back and maybe I will have time to post another chapter

This week.


	2. press conference

"Your up" Chris told Torrie

"Thanks" Torrie said straightening herself up before walking up to the curtain.

"Now ladies and gentlemen it is my pleasure to introduce Candice Michelle's opponent for the first ever playboy pillow fight match… Torrie Wilson"

Torrie walked through the curtains and smiled at the audience.

"What's up Chicago" Torrie smirked to the fans

"Well that's good to hear and I'm sure your glad to hear that I'll be participating in the first ever pillow fight match against Candice Michelle"

All the fans screamed in delight.

"But Chicago I've got some questions for you who is hotter me or Candice Michelle?"

All the fans chanted Torrie's name.

"How about another question who is the hottest playboy covergirl?"

The fans again chanted Torrie's name.

"And lastly who is going to beat Candice Michelle" Torrie smirked

Torrie was delighted the fans were on her side and before walking off she lifted up her denim skirt to give the Chicago fans a preview of what they might see from Torrie.

"That was hot" Trish said two seats away from Torrie

Torrie chuckled and made herself comfortable.

The next superstar was Triple H who rambled on about how he was the best. Nobody was interested in his speech except for Jonathon Coachman.

Triple H sat in between Torrie and Trish.

"Okay Ladies and Gentlemen up next the man who is going to face Triple H for the WWE championship John Cena"

Torrie just looked at the crowd in shock. They were going crazy.

"He looks hot" Trish whispered behind Triple H's back to Torrie. Torrie turned and looked at a very, very sexy John Cena. She was to busy admiring his physique that she hadn't noticed he had finished.

"What's up Tor" John smiled placing himself next to Torrie

"I'm fine" Torrie chuckled.

The superstars were all answering questions from the audience. Torrie was bored seen as no one was asking her anything. It was all for John, Batista, Triple H and Randy Orton.

When the superstars had finished they all went outside to stand and pose for some pictures.

John was looking for Torrie. He desperately wanted to stand next to her. But to his disappointment she was standing in between Triple H and Vince McMahon who had their arms around her. He sighed and Stood next To Triple H and Trish Stratus taking photos for the Chicago fans.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What a day" Shawn told Torrie

"I know" Torrie chuckled exhausted.

"So you coming to the Hall o Fame tomorrow Torrie asked Shawn

"Of course I am, my man Eddie Guerrero god bless him is going to be inducted" Shawn said looking up above.

"And what's so sweet about it is that Chavo, Rey, and Chris are going to induct him" Torrie said emotionally.

Both Shawn and Torrie fell silent remembering Eddie.

"What's up heartbreaker" John said walking up to Torrie and Shawn.

"Nothing, we were just remembering Eddie… anyway I have to go, Bye Torrie, Bye John"

"Bye" Both Torrie and John said together.

"So you coming to the Hall of Fame" Torrie asked John

"Yep" John said just staring at Torrie.

"So who are you bringing?" Torrie asked going pink in the face due to the fact she couldn't break eye contact with John.

"Just little old me… and what about you"

"Peter"

"Peter who?" John asked confused

"You know my husband" Torrie smiled while looking at a frowning John Cena.


End file.
